


Bathroom Break

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Silly, oblivious nogla, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanoss and Moo have sex in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Break

“This is disgusting,” Moo gripes as he follows Vanoss into the men’s bathroom stall. “Are you sure about this?”

“Oh yeah,” Vanoss groans and begins to unbutton his pants. The fly is only halfway unzipped when impatience gets the best of him and he shoves the rest of them down and away from him quickly.

His ass is exposed as he leans over the back of the toilet, arms bracing himself and moans, “Take me _Daddy_.”

Moo is quiet, almost unnervingly so, and Vanoss begins to question whether he is even standing behind him anymore until, with still no word spoken, Moo grabs Vanoss’ hips and presses himself firmly against Vanoss’ bare ass.

Fully erect.

* * *

“Oh, my God!” Vanoss cries out as his face is shoved into the wall from the force of Moo’s thrusts. “Sweet Bread on a Cracker, how are you so _big_?”

Moo can’t help the chuckles that escape when he leans flush over Vanoss’ back and grabs hold of the other boy’s hips. He clenches and unclenches his fingers, flexing them across the smooth skin of the boy’s waist.

Moo’s face is so flushed he can feel the burn, and he drops his head until his lips brush against Vanoss’ ear, whispering slow and sultry, “What’s my name baby?”

“Oh god!”

Moo stops his gentle thrusts immediately and begins to pull back. “Not quite, I’m afraid. Maybe I should let you breathe for a bit?”

“Oh!” Vanoss nearly cries. “No! Oh, God. Oh please, Daddy, please, ohmygod. Don’t stop!” His back arching his eyes shut tight his head bends as far back as it can go, reaching for Moo.

Moo grins and comes closer. He kisses the top of Vanoss’ fluffy head and mutters, “Close enough,” before picking up his pace.

He is nearly ramming into Vanoss he’s going so fast and so hard, the top of the toilet tank is clattering from being bounced against the wall. And where his fingers find their firm grip around Vanoss’ waist the barest beginnings of bruises start to form.

“Oh,” Moo breathes softly, and lays his head against Vanoss’ neck. “Oh baby.” Whispered, his eyes closed and lost in the rhythm.

Then the door to the restroom SLAMS open as an all-to-familiar voice shouts as he enters, “Yeah, I don’t know where they went! But I gotta piss like a racehorse so hold on!”

Immediately the two of them freeze, and try to calm down their frantic breathing, hearts still racing, still hunched over the toilet and connected together.

“Fucking Nogla,” Vanoss whispers and drops his head on the cool surface of the toilet tank.

His back and neck are flushed a deep red, and look so pretty from above, sweat slowly dripping down him and making his skin look like silk.

Moo’s shoulders clench from the effort of remaining still, the muscles in his back coil and roll.

“Vanoss,” he whispers, mouth right next to the other man’s ear.

Vanoss’ eyes widen and he turns his head quickly to stare at Moo. “No!” Barely spoken. “He’ll hear! Nogla’s not stupid.”

Moo just grins, and slowly slides out. The long, slow and torturous movement dragging the barest whispers of a groan from Vanoss.

“Ssh,” Moo soothes, and slips a hand over Vanoss’ mouth as he slides back in.

The sound Vanoss makes is muffled, but the pain when he suddenly bites down on Moo’s fingers isn’t.

Moo buries his face in the back of Vanoss’ head, letting the other boy’s hair muffle some of his pants as he begins to pick up the pace.

Sliding in and out, with Nogla sitting obviously in the stall next door.

 


End file.
